What Ruined Us
by Chriskratt99
Summary: A new integrant of the crew could cause quite the dispute, between the kratts and Aviva, but what if this new integrant was related to three crew members? A son to 2 and a nephew to one? just wanted to clarify. this event took place before chris and martin became boyfriends. THIS IS SERIOUSLY JUST WHAT AVIVA MEANT BY SOMETHING I NEVER GOT!


**_Ok, so here is what Aviva meant by some never recover in the story Accept Me, and why she said it was something she never got._**

**_(Told in Aviva's POV)_**

Yea, what I told Martin was true, because its true for me. What I meant by some never recover is because tragic things cause several bad things to pop up in your mind when something similar happens. Yea. Every year, the same thing, especially after the new years. Something bad happened to me then, and well, I wish I could get it back. Wanna know what it was? I'll tell you.

It was several years ago, when the crew had not formed. Me and Chris where in our teen years, ya know, messing around, flirting, regular life of a teen in other words. One night, Chris and I took it too far. After he left me all worked up in the bed, he told me he was gay. It hurt, because he had just made me lose my virginity, and now he tells me he's gay? Anyhow, a week later, I showed him a pregnancy test, but he just waved me off. I began to cry, and wouldn't talk to anybody. Thanks to this, my son was born a preemie. The thing was, I heard his cries, the cries of a normal healthy baby breathing for the first time air, but they wouldn't let me see my baby. I kept asking them to let me see the baby, but they said he was with a couple now, and I had nothing to worry about. But I had never asked to have my son adopted. I wanted my baby boy. I caught a glimpse of him being carried away, crying for warmth, but either way, he was the most beautiful baby ever. Yea. I dunno if you think that's tragic, but, yea, its bad. I mean, you're a first time mother, and your child gets taken away, how would you react eh? Anyway, I knew it smelled like my father, so I avoided him at all costs. I actually found my baby in the ward, being nursed and fed by a nurse. He was adorable, and he had big brown eyes and he was just beautiful. Then a couple swept by me, and the nurse handed them the baby, and I never saw my child again. Yea, I guess you'd agree he'd have a better life with a couple than me being a single teen mom still in school, but it hurts. Yea, everything hurts. My body was sore, my heart was pounding, nervous and feeling faint. I think it was the painkillers, but seriously, I would chosen to die than have my baby taken away. Chris never found out about his baby though. He never cared anyway. All he cares about is sex with his brother, and I'm like a flea. An annoying pesky flea you can't get away from. That's what Zach's compared me to. And I agree. I don't think I'm annoying, but as they say, pass on a smile eh? That'll brighten my day heavily. Anyhow, I hate Chris. Not like revenge hate, but I don't really agree on him being gay. It feels stupid. Sometimes, I wished we were the normal crew, but most of the time, I just want to disappear and never return. Anyway, today, I sat quietly, when I heard a knock at the door. I go answer it, and a young man in his early teens was standing outside in the rain. "Um hello..." "Hey how can I help you." "I know I shouldn't ask but do you have a cold pill and some food?" "Hey don't be scared to ask... You came to the right place, Come inside."

After a while, he looked a bit happy, so we let him join the crew. None of which I knew, could ruin those Kratt's relationship. So a week after that, i ask him to come over, and smile. "I need to insert your data into my computer base." "I-I don't know anything about myself... Except that my name is Joey." "Middle?" "Dipper." "Last?" "Don't have one." "What?" "I... Was left alone in the hospital... I ran away after i turned 6." "Oh... Why?" "My parents... I don't even know them. I just know I'm a boy named Joey and I'm 14. That's all i know." I studied him for a while, and he began to blush. I think he took it the wrong way, but hey, I'm 14 years older than him. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I think he liked me because when I turned to start my computer I saw him staring at my ass from the reflection of the computer. "Ahem?" I smirked, and he blushed. "O-Oh what?" "I need your hair or spit or whatever..." "Hair. I don't want no blood tests." "Ok." I typed up his name, and I was shocked. So shocked I think my heart stopped for a minute. Everyone looked at me when I gasped, and this so called Joey raised an eyebrow at me. "Something wrong?" I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, and Martin looked up from his phone. "You alright there?" "Dang you're so sentimental." Chris sighed, and I just coudnt stop crying. "Son... Welcome home..." I murmured out, and he hugged me automatically. I dunno if he felt bad about me crying or what, but I had my son in my arms, like I wanted to when I had him. My long lost son. He did hear me, because he smiled and said it out loud. "I love you too mom..."

Yea, I'm not easy to express in words, but its easy to tell my gestures apart. But one thing was worrying me. What would Chris say when he found the new member, was his son? How about martin? They'd both kill me. That's what got me into this mess. A mess that could cost my life. But that one question still lingered in mind. What would they say?

**_Yea, what do you think they would say? Read and review those ideas people!_**


End file.
